Wrestling Matches that Should Never Happen
by weezerinurface
Summary: In this jacked up Wrestling world we will see many matches that should never happen. This story revovles around some Legends as well as some current wrestlers
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, this is just the squirrel in my brain running 90 miles an hour on the hamster wheel.**

**Chapter 1**

**(Back stage on the set of Smackdown)**

**(Undertaker heads to his locker room along with Paul Bearer)**

"**Oooooh yeesss my Undertaker, noooo one can deefeat yoooouuuuu,-"Whined Paul in his shrill acting voice. The Undertaker just shook his head before answering. "Shut the hell up already I got a fucking migraine from hearing you use that voice every damned time you talk to me idiot!"He growled. Paul shrank back in fear, Paul went over to the suit cases packing the urn first.**

"**Buuut Undertakerrrrrr I can't stop using this voooooooiiiicccceeee. I've been using it since nine-teen ninetyyyyyyyyy." He whined again. The undertaker just shook his head and growled as he slammed the door behind him...**

**(Santino not paying attention as usual bumps into the undertaker rounding the corner.)**

"**Watch where you're going you mangy little shit!" He grumbled with the title belt slung over his shoulder. Santino looked around like the undertaker was talking to someone else. "why do you treat Santino with the disrespect, huh? Maybe it is because you are the jealous that Santino is a real campyeone-" his speech was cut off by the Undertaker's back hand to the side of the head.**

**The Undertaker turned and headed for the parking lot followed now by Paul Bearer. "Waaaiiit fooooor meee my Undertakerrrrrr!" He whined hurrying to catch up with the dead man.**

**Santino infuriated at his embarrassment began to plot how to embarrass the undertaker...**

**End of chapter 1**

**I'm new to writing fics so I hope you like my material!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, this is just the squirrel in my brain running 90 miles an hour on the hamster wheel.**

**Chatper 2**

**Authors notes: Now the fun really starts!**

**(Santino walks down to the ring cocky and air headed as ever and picks up a microphone.)**

"**I have come to announce that the greatest campyeone in de WWE... Which of course is me, has decided to not only take the Undertaker's title but also his streak at de Wrestlemania... tonight I will start with his title in our match in march I will take his streak..."(the undertaker's music goes on as Santino prattles on then Paul Bearer appears.) "Oooooo nnooooooo poor souuuul you can't defeat my Undertakerrrrrr." He whined as he usually did... The Undertaker sat back stage shaking his head wondering why he allowed Paul to manage him again in the first place. Just then Macho Man walked up to him, and in his raspy voice said. "It seems that the Cosmos has played funny joke on ya 'Taker'. Can ya dig it! Ooooooohhhhh Yeaahhhhhhh!"**

**(In the meantime things started getting heated back in the ring.)**

**Just as Paul was about to say something else Hulk Hogan's theme began to play as he made his way down to the ring. Grabbing a microphone he enters the ring ripping his shirt off as usual.**

**The arena exploded with cheers. "Just a second there you skinny wanna be Hulkamaniac." He said looking at Santino. "If anyone gets a shot at gold it should be me!" The crowd roared their agreement. Santino looked as if he'd been anally violated. "You don't have what it takes to be campyeone you are so old you could not fight your way out of a sack made of paper that was wet." Just at that moment Vince McMahon's music played and he strolled out stopping just short of ramp. "I'm feeling a bit charitable tonight so im going to make tonight's main event a triple threat match for the world heavy weight championship and its also a no holds barred matched" He said. Then headed back stage once more...Santino and the other 2 followed shortly after he'd gone.**

**I wanna thank everyone reading this , I will continue write as time permits 3 **


End file.
